We are family!
by Cliffy-master
Summary: Harry and Dudley get into a fight but eventually they will realize, different as they are, blood is thick than water, and that is what really counts! Originally titled as'Pig in a wig vs the boy who lived'.


Summary: Harry gets in a fistfight with a certain baby whale or better known as Dudley Dursley. Funny stuffs & we discover why Dudley hates Harry. Dudley turns out to be gay.

$$$

Chapter 1: The fight  
  
In the late evening, there was a knock at the door of 12 Grimmauld place and a thin, pale but tall man got out of his chair in the kitchen to answer it. Sirius black walked down the hall opened the door and saw a thin, skinny but muscled, bespectacled boy, his godson, Harry Potter was grinning at him.  
  
"Harry, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? Come in!" He said and moved aside as Harry came inside. He was wearing muggle clothes, a T-shirt that was way too big for him and loose black pants.  
  
"Hello Snuffles! I'm fine, you?" He asked hugging his godfather. He had dropped the trunk he was dragging and a snowy white owl flew in and up the stairs, she had no cage so she obviously didn't need one anymore.  
  
"Yeah, excellent, but how did get here? Why aren't you at your uncle's house?" Sirius asked as they trotted into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"I walked the last km with Hedwig flying and dragging my trunk, I took the knight bus most of the way after my uncle threw me out." He said as Sirius made him some tea.  
  
"Hello Harry, what did you do now?" Remus Lupin asked as he walked into the room and sat down across from Harry.  
  
"Hello Professor, it was nothing special, I broke Dudley's jaw, or at least I think it was broken." Harry replied like it was nothing.  
  
"Ooh, what did Dudley do?" Sirius asked as he sat down with a cup of tea for Lupin, Harry and himself.  
  
"He was annoying me all summer, apparently in history in Smeltings, they were learning about the Salem witch burnings and all that stuff. He has been going on whenever I am around or near enough to hear, that all of us must die and yesterday morning, after he said my parents got what they deserved at breakfast, I punched him in the nose. My uncle threw a fit about it but my aunt didn't look happy with Dudley or me so she convinced us to take care of it." He said and Remus and Sirius were clearly holding back laughter.  
  
"She seemed to also crack when we started arguing after my uncle left & andhouted at us one at a time, she yelled to Dudley that as much as they were 'freaks' no one deserved what happened to them & then yelled at me that I must not hit Dudley and blah blah blah."  
  
"Then what happened? Even though that is shocking, it is to be expected of her, she never really hated your mother, she was always jealous of her but stopped speaking to her after she got the letter from Hogwarts." Sirius said and Harry shrugged.  
  
"Well, anyway, we were supposed to do house work together for 'bonding' for the next week and after a day of him muttering under his breath things like how we are stupid etc, I ignored him and this morning in the garden, he was muttering more than Kreacher used to do and I said he wasn't effecting me. He bursts out crying on my shoulder that we aren't stupid but he is just jealous because he wants to be a wizard too." Harry said & Remus looked shocked.  
  
"How did this turn into a broken jaw?" Remus asked curiously as Harry sipped his tea again. When he finished, Harry replied:  
  
"Well, he was squeezing me and he is gay so I wasn't too comfortable so I pushed him off and he tried to hit me but missed. We ended up in a fistfight and I punched his jaw, he fell back and started crying and screaming like a terodactyl. (Spelling) His father came running out, chased me into the house, I packed my stuff and Hedwig's cage, he shut the door behind me and here we are!" Harry said. 

Sirius felt so proud of him, for he had finally taken charge of what had made his life misery for 17 years.

$$$

Before I get reported for plagerism cause this is up on ff already,know I did write this in the first place, email me if you want to know who I am and why I am reposting.

This was orginally a one-shot, but i'm thinking of extending it to a Harry/hermione fic. what do you think?

REVIEW!


End file.
